


Zexion x reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh





	Zexion x reader

You brushed the hair from your eyes momentarily, it immediately fell back I to place. Zexion did the same failing in the same way. You giggled softly and Zexion sighed as you stroked his bangs. He leaned forward to brush lips with his partner 

Pulling away, the corners of his mouth twitched. "If you could do anything right now, what would it be? " you look at him and smirked. "You" Zexion raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "As if, I'm the man of this relationship! If anybody is to be doing anyone it will be" he leaned forward to kiss your cheek. Mumbling against it. "It will be me doing you"

You suck in a breath at his sudden burst of touchy-feely-ness. As you press your lips against his you push hard against him until his back touched the couch cushions. Zexion complied and wrapped his arms around your neck. You smirked against Zexion's mouth.

"Who's the man of our relationship?" Zeroing realized he was trapped under your body. Pushing against you he found he couldn't overtake you. 

He sighed " it's you OK? It's you"  
You smiled " now that's settled..."

END~


End file.
